Casey vs the Fangirls
by Mademoiselle Sinistra
Summary: funny story involving Major John Casey and several "fangirls" UPDATE: ch.3
1. Chuck vs the Fangirls

**Casey vs. the Fangirls**

**By: Mademoiselle Sinistra**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Borrowing _Chuck. _Don't own it. NBC does.

* * *

**-Part One-**

**Chuck vs. the Fangirls**

"Hey, Chuck, look!"

"What is it, Morgan?"

"Just look!"

With a sigh, Chuck Bartowski looked in the direction his best friend, Morgan Grimes, indicated and nearly choked on his coffee. A gaggle of female Buy More employees were clustered around Major John Casey of the NSA, who was working undercover at Buy More. Casey was currently restocking a display of videogames and the women were watching _him _with dreamy expressions on their faces.

"That is so not fair, dude," said Morgan, "what do they even see in that guy?"

"Well, let's see," mused Chuck, "he's tall, well-built, kind of intimidating, quiet, and I suppose they even find him handsome, in some weird way."

"I'm not especially _tall _or anything, but I have good looks, too," pouted Morgan, "why don't they look at me that way?"

"Face it, Morgan," said Chuck, matter of factly, "John Casey is the living embodiment of every girl's fantasy, and you're not."

By this time, Casey had finished his task and turned around. All the women scattered like cockroaches when the kitchen light gets turned on.

"Hmm," was all he said.

* * *

"Casey, you seem to have quite a following here at work," said Chuck.

"What are you talking about?" asked Casey.

"I wouldn't be surprised if 'I heart John' pins started popping up all over the place," continued Chuck, casually.

Casey just glared at him and stalked off.

Later, Chuck saw three of those women standing in around in the break room, chatting, and laughing in that way that always made Chuck uncomfortable, like they were laughing at him.

"Hey," Chuck said, "what are you talking about?"

"John Casey," said Sue.

"Oh," said Chuck, "why are you talking about him for?"

There was another giggle.

"He's totally hot," said Lexi.

Jenna sighed happily.

"Totally hawt," she agreed.

All three sighed.

"John."

"Wow," said Chuck, "okay, I'm just…gonna go now."

* * *

After Chuck got off work, he met up with Sarah Walker, the CIA agent who was sent to protect him along with Casey, and was now pretending to be his girlfriend and taking a cover job at a hot dog place across the parking lot from Buy More.

"Hey, Chuck," said Sarah.

"Hey, Sarah," said Chuck.

"Did anything interesting happen at work today?" she asked.

"No, nothing much, except a bunch of girls at work think Casey's the man of their dreams," replied Chuck.

Sarah laughed.

"Really?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah," said Chuck, "totally true. You should have seen them! They practically drooled whenever Casey came anywhere near any of them!"

They both laughed.

"What's so funny?" asked Casey, approaching them.

"Nothing," said Sarah, the smile quickly leaving her face.

"Oh, nothing, Casey," said Chuck, "nothing at all."

"Hmm," said Casey.


	2. Casey vs the Fangirls

**-Part Two-**

**Casey vs. the Fangirls**

Major John Casey had just come out of the home theater room, when he was stopped by two teenage customers.

"Umm…excuse me," one said, timidly.

"Yes?" replied Casey.

"We're looking for _Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants_," said the girl.

Casey pointed in the direction of the DVDs.

"Thanks!"

* * *

Sometime later, the girls returned and looked at Casey expectantly.

"What?" asked Casey.

"We're looking for the _Josie and the Pussycats _soundtrack," said the second girl.

Casey pointed in the direction of the CDs.

"Thanks again!"

* * *

Soon, the girls were back a third time.

"Yes?" asked Casey, through gritted teeth and a forced smile.

Big Mike was hovering nearby.

"We need help reaching an item," said the first girl.

"Can you help us?" asked the second.

"Sure," said Casey.

The two girls wanted a game system. The only system that was currently in stock was on the highest shelf. Casey needed a step stool to reach it. The girls stood in front of the shelving unit and enjoyed the view. After Casey had grabbed the game system, he stepped down off the step stool and handed the box to the two.

"Here, you are," he said.

"Thank you," said the first girl.

"Thanks," said the second girl.

Casey just nodded. He turned around to leave, and stopped. He turned back to them.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" he asked.

The girls looked at one another and giggled.

"No," they said, "that's it."

They walked off towards the check-out, giggling once again.

Casey stared after them and pondered the insanity of adolescent females.


	3. Chuck vs TAG

**-Part Three-**

**Chuck vs. TAG**

During the weekend, Chuck was at the supermarket. He was in the personal hygiene section, looking for shampoo for Ellie's boyfriend, 'Captain Awesome', when he saw Casey.

"Casey, I'm saying this because I care. Please, for the love of God, put down the TAG," said Chuck.

Casey looked at Chuck as if he had just gone insane.

"Why?" he asked.

"Do you not watch TV?" replied Chuck, "one spray of this stuff, and the entire female population within smelling distance, will come stampeding down here and mob you!"

Casey was not convinced that it _really _worked like that. Chuck, however, was, and picked up a stick of Degree.

"This is better," said Chuck, "this is safer. This will not cause soccer moms to throw themselves at you."

"You're being ri-"

Casey was interrupted by Chuck's ring tone.

"Hold that thought," Chuck told him, before answering his cell phone.

It was Ellie wondering where Chuck was and if he didn't return in five minutes, he was going to be _very _sorry.

"I have to go and pay for this stuff, then get home before my doctor sister murders me," said Chuck, "_please_ don't get the TAG!"


End file.
